1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a sunshield for motorcycles and in particular to one which can protect the rider of a motorcycle from direct sunlight and rain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional sunshield for motorcycles is integrally formed with the body portion of a motorcycle. Hence, once the motorcycle is subjected to vigorous vibration, the sunshield will be easily broken. In addition, such a sunshield is only designed for blocking off sunlight and cannot protect the rider of a motorcycle from heavy rain.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sunshield for motorcycles which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.